


Simple Pleasures, Complicated Pains

by notyourdaydream



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2, M/M, Post-Break Up, Trapped In Elevator, what was i thinking hold up, what were the writers thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdaydream/pseuds/notyourdaydream
Summary: Stolen moments from the elevator that wasn’t.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Dave Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Simple Pleasures, Complicated Pains

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i’d be right back? well *gestures to current state of america* not to mention some family struggles. and then my laptop broke (yay) so needless to say i lost the motivation/inspiration to write. but i forced myself to sit down and type in the middle of the night, in hopes to get my mojo back. here is the result of that late night write attack.

Trapped in a fake elevator with his ex-fiancé. Cross that one off the bucket list. This is officially the strangest moment of Kurt’s life.

It’s been thirty minutes- or more, he can’t really tell anymore. It’s been deathly quiet after Sue’s tricycle riding tyrant robot wheeled out to tell them why they’re really stuck here: to kiss. And of course he and Blaine aren’t actually going to kiss. Obviously. But it’s starting to get hot, and Kurt really wants to see the New Directions perform, so a ten second kiss isn’t looking too bad.

Blaine’s the first one to break the ice. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s too hot to think about anything, Blaine,” he says, giving a closed lip smile.

There’s plenty to think about. The now enigma of a man sitting in the far corner of the elevator. God, are they _that_ broken-up couple, that can’t even sit alone together without it being painfully awkward? Kurt could think about how gelled Blaine’s hair looks, slimy and unhealthy, even after he told him to stop using so much product. Or how he’s shucked off his cardigan and bow tie, exposing the solid arms that used to hold him. The same ones that hold Karofsky. Maybe he should stop thinking.

“You know they don’t sell cronuts in Westerville?” Blaine asks out of nowhere, interrupting Kurt’s train of thought surely headed for a dark tunnel.

“You were surprised by that? I bet half of Ohio still has black and white television.”

“Do you remember when we did that Christmas special in black and white?”

“Ah, that was a stylized choice. Artie is a master director, of course.” Kurt laughs. Artie was the only one who stayed in New York while everyone else’s lives went to shit. Kurt just knows he’s living it up in his apartment, hopefully STD free after the sex-ed class Sam made him go to.

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “Of course.”

Kurt simply nods, continuing to weigh the pros and cons of kissing Blaine at that exact second. 

“So how did your date go?” Blaine asks.

All of Kurt’s acting lessons fly out of the nonexistent window. He tries to recover quickly, decidedly ignoring Blaine’s now interested gaze.

“It was nice, actually. Walter’s a little...older,” Kurt replies, suddenly self conscious about his date’s age. “but he’s really sweet. We’re taking it slow, you know?”

Now, in hindsight, Kurt would recognize the look of destruction laying plainly on Blaine’s face. He’s never been one to hide his emotions easily. At the time, blinded by his own feeling of hurt, he only saw indifference.

* * *

_He’s moved on._

He’s moved on, it’s over. That’s all Blaine’s been able to think about ever since Kurt answered his _stupid_ question.

If he’s being real with himself, he asked because wished the date had gone terribly. He knows how it sounds, but it’s true. He’s never felt so jealous before, and Kurt totally caught it.

_He’s moved on._

Hypocrite. He’s moved on. Dating Karofsky, throwing it in Kurt’s face. But now Kurt’s moved on, and it hurts. He wasn’t supposed to move on. Kurt hurt _him_ , on that rainy New York evening. He doesn’t get to move on. But he has, and that makes Blaine’s want to curl into a ball. Them both moving on makes everything too real. Their breakup, the engagement ring Blaine left on their table back in New York, all of it. It’s just memories. Sad stories to tell his new boyfriends for pity make out sessions in sleazygay bars and grimy restaurants.

_It’s all over._

Your happiness shouldn’t depend on Kurt, Blaine. That’s what his therapist told him. Happiness shouldn’t depend all on one person. All that does is places too much stress on the other person. Maybe that’s why Kurt said he didn’t want to get married, because I stress him out, Blaine thinks. Hell, he stresses himself out. Anyway. He isn’t happy, not with Dave, not without Kurt. And he thought Kurt felt the same way. Hell, that’d been the only thought keeping him going after they met at Scandals. But apparently he was wrong. To see Kurt happy without him shatters his heart into a million pieces, and he just doesn’t care how much of an asshole that makes him.

To be honest, this is the happiest he’s been in six months. Trapped by his old cheerleading coach in a stuffy elevator with the only man he’s ever loved. 

He’s really lost it.

* * *

He’s never been more grateful for Breadstix.

“I can’t believe we ate here all the time,” Blaine says, finishing off the cheap wine in his glass. “Everything kinda tastes the same.”

“Don’t let Santana hear that. She still fights people for those unlimited breadsticks.” Kurt points one in Blaine’s direction, who pulls off the top and pops it into his mouth. Kurt smiles. 

“How long have we been here?”

“About...” Blaine pauses, making a show out of checking his watch. He sighs. “twelve hours.”

“If we get out of here and I find out Rachel or my dad didn’t tear Lima to the ground looking for me, I’m never speaking to them again,” Kurt says, leaning heavily on the wall.

“How is he? Your dad, I mean.” 

“He’s good. He misses you, says he needs someone to watch football with.” Kurt breathes. It’s always the most random moments when he thinks about Finn. That clumsy six foot hole in his heart will never fully close. 

“Carole, she um tries to keep him on this low sodium diet. Anyway, how are you?”

Blaine’s face contorts. It’s a look Kurt can’t quite place, like he’s about to cry. Like nobody asks him that question anymore.

“I’m okay. It’s just hard, y’know. Being away from home.” he looks up, hazel eyes cloudy. Kurt nods, blinking away tears. 

He knows exactly what home means.

“And I, uh, I’m sorry. For what I said when I found out Jane transferred. It was rude and...and to bring Dave and our-“ Blaine stumbles, flitting his finger between the two of them, “yeah. I really am sorry Kurt. I was being an idiot.”

“No, stop. You aren’t an idiot, it’s okay.” Kurt says. He wishes he could’ve said that what Blaine said that day didn’t affect him. That he didn’t run it back in his mind like he used to play back their first kiss. He deserves a lot of shit from Blaine, like a lot. But Jane transferring because of some sexist rule wasn’t his fault.

Blaine shakes his head. “It’s not okay. I was angry about what what happened between us, which was wrong to take out on you-“

“You’re completely valid in your feelings, Blaine.” Kurt scoots closer to place a hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s okay to be mad at me. I was just embarrassed, that’s all.”

“Why didn’t you want to marry me?” It comes out as a whisper.

“What?” Kurt retracts his hand immediately, completely thrown off balance. His heart shatters. It’s the one question he’s been avoiding ever since he came back to Lima.

“You heard me.” Blaine tenses. “You, you said it was best for both of us, but, it doesn’t feel like it.”

Kurt stares at his shoes. Answering is the least he can give him. “I was scared. Scared of getting married too soon, and regretting it. Scared of hating each other. We fought so much, Blaine. About fucking toothpaste on towels!” Kurt laughs, though he recognizes it sounds more like a wail.

Blaine sniffs, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “We could’ve made it work, we can-“

“Stop, Blaine. You have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, one who’s dated every burly gay man in Ohio! Who’s apparently my third cousin?” Blaine cries. 

“He’s definitely not your third cousin,” Kurt interjects.

“One who tormented you in high school, who- who threatened to kill you. And here I am wanting us to all be friends again! One who isn’t-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” _I know what you’re going to say._

“I never hated you. Never, Kurt,” Blaine says, tears running freely now. It reminds Kurt so much of that night.

_What changed, Kurt?_

_Because I love you! I love you and I know we can make this work!_

_I will never forgive you for this._

“I never hated you. I’ll never hate you.” Kurt says, pulling himself into a fetal position. “I’m gonna take a nap, okay? When we get out of here, we should talk.”

“I’d like that.” Blaine crawls over to Kurt, “I love you, Kurt. I could never hate you, and I’m so sorry.”

Inhale, Exhale. “I love you too.” He looks around at the plain walls, the empty wine glasses. He looks into Blaine’s eyes. There’s anger there, numbed over the time, all though short. Hurt, forgiveness. But love, under all of it. Always love. Kurt briefly wonders if Blaine can see the same in his.

“We just have to get out of this place.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i did all of this on my phone, so all mistakes are mine lol. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
